


[Podfic of] Flying Blind

by knight_tracer



Category: Code Name Verity - Elizabeth Wein
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death Fix, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Ah, there she is!" Julie said, and she was smiling that beautiful, warm smile of hers, and Maddie's whole body lit up in response. "I was beginning to think you'd dropped off the face of the earth."</i> </p><p>  <i>"Hello," Maddie said stupidly.</i></p><p>  <i>A post-war story.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Flying Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578008) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 19:58  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Flying%20Blind.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Flying%20Blind.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
